The present disclosure relates to question answering (QA) systems, and more specifically, to determining if a candidate answer is of an appropriate lexical answer type.
The concept of deferred type evaluation is explained in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/126,642 entitled, “System and Method for Providing Question and Answers with Deferred Type Evaluation,” filed May 23, 2008, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0292687 A1, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,394 B2, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The concept of deferred type evaluation was further discussed in previously filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/239,165 entitled, “Providing Question and Answers with Deferred Type Evaluation Using Text with Limited Structure,” filed Sep. 21, 2011, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0078902 A1, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.